Untold Love stories
by SilverStar TomBoy
Summary: These are the stories that have been sitting on my computer for like forever and I feel like they deserve to be read. Even though they aren't completed or even close to a full story, I want to hear everyone's opinions. Open the story to read the rest. Review or send messages.
1. A Royal Ball Part 1

**Untold Love stories**

 **These are the stories that have been sitting on my computer for like forever and I feel like they deserve to be read. Even though they aren't completed or even close to a full story, I want to hear everyone's opinions. I want to know if they are worth finishing or be rewritten or just forgotten. They are going to be separated in chapters/parts because of how long each story is. Once each chapter/part are all done, I'm going to mark this title as completed and then delete it. Once I see what everyone has decided for each story then they will become separate stories and be continued whenever I can. Also each chapter/part will be dated of when they were lasted worked on and each story does have their own title. They will have everything that I have written and nothing will be changed until later on. I would like either reviews or private message. This title will be up until a certain amount of reviews and private messages are received.**

* * *

 **Part 1**

 **2/8/16**

 **A Royal Ball**

 **This story has been on my computer for an almost a year. This isn't my normal style but after seeing Cinderella I decided to do a different kind of story of Toshiro and Karin. Sorry if it's sorta messed up. I haven't done something like this before and I don't know much about royal balls and royalty. So please don't criticize or anything, I tried. And it is definitely out of my comfort zone. Once again for my followers I'm back and I promise to update as much as I can. I know that I promised to update all of my other stories. I'm trying to do that. I'm just having writers block right now. I am also trying to rewrite Love at First Sight. Now I'm going to shut up let you enjoy this story.**

 **Summary – the royal family have decided to throw a masquerade ball for the prince. His father wants him to find a wife. He doesn't care if his son is in love with a poor country girl, all he cares is his son to be happy.**

Note: this almost like the story of Cinderella but I will try not to copy it. Also it will defiantly follow the same storyline the Kurosaki family and their lost. I'm just going to change a few characters around.

Note: Momo is the step daughter, Rangiku is the other step daughter of Yoruichi,

 _Italics –to themselves_

 **The first look**

Somewhere in the country

Masaki please don't leave our children motherless. Isshin a who was a huge goof and loved his wife who was dying. Their kids Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were waiting for their father to let them see their mother before she has go.

 **Years later**

Father do we really need to throw this royal ball? Ukitake Jushiro just shakes his head at his son. Shiro please be at least grateful to have some accompany around. What's this ball for any way? Sighs, Shiro how many times do I need to tell you? As many times I need to understand the meaning of finding someone who catches my eye. To me it's pointless. Son, that's how I met your mother. Even I didn't like the idea but I learned how to love your mom to day she died.

I know that dad. Ukitake just looked at his son. _"My has Toshiro grew. I wish you were here Yuki, to see what this day would become. To see our son find someone to love and marry. Toshiro has gotten stubborn by each passing day and I think he got it from you._


	2. Betrayal, Confustion and Love Part 2

**Part 2**

 **3/15/16**

 **Betrayal, Confusion and Love  
**

 **Sorry guys, I haven't updated my story Promises recently. I haven't really gotten any good ideas for the next chapter, but don't worry. There will be a third chapter soon. There will be new story coming up besides this one and it's called Royal Ball. The idea did come to me after I saw the new Cinderella movie. Just by the title I bet people already know what the story will be about. Well I should stop talking about that story and talk about this one. Also I'm sorry if this story is crazy and doesn't make sense. It's been on my mind recently and I just had to write. Please understand I'm still getting back to writing again.**

 **I don't where this fight would be or who the Arrancar Toshiro had fought. I thought it would be better if you (the reader) imagined where the fight was and who he fought.**

 **Summary – Toshiro has gotten severely injured by one of the Arrancars. A relief team comes to Rangiku's request for her captain's aid. Ichigo is there with Orihime to start the healing process.**

 _Note to self:This happened in Karakura town and Karin and Toshiro are married. A lot have happened in the past few years and they live in the seireitei. There will be a lot of flash backs that will reveal all of the stuff that happened between them._

* * *

 **Karakura Town**

While Orihime is trying to heal Toshiro the best she can, Ichigo becomes anxious about the situation in front of him. He tries to think of a way to tell one of his sisters what happened here. Ichigo knows very well how the stubborn twin will react. Watching as her husband is being bleeding to death, Ichigo is arguing with himself about how he is supposed to explain this to her. He doesn't want to deal with her wrath but he has to, since she will out find how her husband was on his own with fighting an arrancar alone. Karin can very scary when her temper rises and she will not calm down until that person she is mad at, apologies (even if it wasn't their fault) or she will just beat the crap out anyone who is in her way.


	3. Halloween Part 3

**Part 3**

 **10/8/16**

 **Halloween**

 **Summary- it's Halloween in Karakura town and the Kurosaki family is have a party at their house. The shinigami are invited to the party and one certain shinigami captain is excited to see one of the members of the family. Even though he would never admit it to anyone, not even to her. But he is quite excited to see her because he has a gift to give her. Everyone is hoping that it will be a peaceful night for everyone because they want one day of relaxation and fun instead of always fighting hollows.**

 **I know that this is a crappy summary but I'm trying after a long time away from writing. I have a few stories that are on my computer just sitting there waiting to be touched and seen by other readers. It's been so hard ever since I went to a boarding school and now at college and working. I'm going to try to motivate myself to write more. I know that my story "Unforgettable Love" was quite lame and it wasn't that great, unlike my other stories. I was hoping it was going to get a lot of reviews but it seems like it wasn't that great. I apologize for such a crappy story, I think it was because I twisted the story and confused people. This new story might be better, I hope it will be and I'll try to be better. Now I'll shut up and expect for new updates to my other stories.**

 _Note: Yuzu knows about shinigami's and that they live in a place called seireitei. She has visited with her sister Karin and have met a few shinigami during her visits._

* * *

 **Karakura town**

Come on Ichi we got to invite some of your friends from seireitei and your friends from high school. It would be nice to invite them you know? Yuzu looked at her brother sternly, who is sitting on the couch watching tv. Yuzu was standing next to the couch with one hand on her hip and the other holding a rolling pin. Yuzu, I don't think any of the shinigami will be able come because they are busy with their work and there is still a war going on. Ichigo told her lazily. I don't know if they will even know what Halloween even means. Don't forget they are still living in the olden days. Halloween to them might just mean that there will be even more hollows for them to kill. Yuzu hit her brother and yelled, you don't know that until you ask don't be lazy and just ask already before I do. Yes Yuzu I will.


	4. Life time of secretes Part 4

**Part 4**

 **12/19/16**

 **Life time of secretes**

 **Summary - Toshiro is in a coma after fighting a hollow and has been in squad 4 for five months. Rangiku, Momo and Karin were there when it happened and all three blame themselves. They are forced to lean on each other because they love him, but in different ways. Rangiku loves him in a way a mother could with a child. Momo loves him in way a sister could with a sibling. Karin is so in love with him, but he doesn't it and maybe never will. She was going to tell him before that hollow appeared and she feels like it's all her fault for distracting him.**

 **The first three chapters will be based on the different relationships that Toshiro has with these three women and the rest will be mostly focused on Karin and Toshiro and the history between them. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Momo's side**

In squad 4

Hello lieutenant Hinamori, you're here to see taichou Hitsugaya? Taichou Unohana came up to Momo with her usual sweet smile. Yes, I am taichou Unohana, is he doing any better? Momo had that worried expression on her and normally she would be crying, instead she wanted to be strong for Toshiro. In front of them was a sleeping form of taichou Hitsugaya connected with a lot of wires and tubes, that are connected to machines. The machines that are recording his heart rate, reiatsu levels and breathing. Do you think he would ever come out of this? It's been five months and there hasn't been any improvement with his recovery. Is there something that we are missing?


	5. Promises chapter 3 Part 5

**Part 5**

 **4/1/16**

 **Promises chapter 3**

 **This chapter has been on my mind for a year now and I've been so busy with college that I almost forgot about it. After reading, I'm In Love With? By TheAnimeZankYou gave me idea of how I should write this chapter. If people have read it before, I'm sorry if it sounds alike. I'm not trying to copy anyone's storyline; it just came to me. I hope you like it. This chapter might sound like it's only Karin talking, but it's not. You will see what I mean once you read the chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **I've decided to remove Yuki, I prefer to use Momo, she seems more fitting for this story instead. I'm changing the story line completely. Sorry if some of you readers have been reading this story since the beginning but I'm changing a few things.**

 **The song for this chapter will be I Bet by Ciara. I hope the song doesn't upset people and doesn't confuse people too. The song fits perfectly, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Bold – zanpakutōs speaking**

 _Italics – talking to themselves_

* * *

 **The Unbelievable Pain and Love**

I can't explain my feeling about him. Why did he choose her instead of me? He promised me that he would stay with me, but no he chose that stupid damn Momo Hinamori! What did I ever do to deserve this?!

" _I bet you start loving me  
Soon as I start loving someone else  
Somebody better than you  
I bet you start needing me"_

That Momo is so snobby and doesn't even know how to protect herself, without Toshiro protecting her. She is nothing, but a damn weakling! Didn't she get stabbed by her damn captain who did nothing, but used her and tricked everyone? I fucking hate her! I want her to be killed by a damn hallow! I don't care if that is cruel. I can't believe he kissed?! Like what the hell was he thinking?! Let's see what will happen if I said yes to Kenji for dating him and see if Toshiro will even care.

I still don't understand why he kissed her. I can take care of myself without anyone taking care of me. I was able to obtain my zanpakutō within three days, just like Ichi did. Kaen Hien MaiKa is defiantly my kind of zanpakutō and she can beat the crap out of Toshiro.

In the Seireitei

I bet right now Karin is making Ichigo and her father go through hell and I'm the one to blame. I should of never broke her heart, but I was a jerk and I don't deserve her. I know what I did was wrong, but I was drunk. Maybe it would have saved us this pain if I just told her that I was drunk that night. But no, I wasn't thinking and I was scared of her. I shouldn't of been scared of her, I am a captain of the 10th squad and part of the 13 Gotei, so I shouldn't of been scared. Well maybe because of how angry she looked.

* * *

 **Sorry if I use some of the characters nick names and spelled them wrong. Also I'm not good with Japanese. So my follower would already know that, but for my new readers/followers I never use Japanese manners and I never will. Sorry if some the lyrics don't belong in certain parts of the story. Another thing is that I decided to change Karin's zanpakutō's name, sorry for people who like Karin's old zanpakutō's name. But here is her new name is,** **Kaen Hien Seika - Magnificent eternal sacred flame, I know its long but these three names sounded cool to me. They all mean fire. Kaen means magnificent flame, Hien means eternal flame, and Seika means sacred flame. If people don't like the name oh well.**


	6. The Choice Part 6

**Part 6**

 **10/26/16**

 **The Choice**

 **Just to make things clear, the title has nothing to do with Nicholas Sparks book. Even though I love his books but this story has NOTHING do with him. The name just sounds so fitting for this theme. I know I promised to update Promises and have the story Royal Ball out. It's just that I've been so busy with college and my math teacher doesn't know the meaning of giving us a breather. This story just popped up in my head (March 15) after reading the older stories of Toshiro and Karin, I've been juggling around ideas and this one sounds so much better than the rest. Like I said before I'm a little rusty and I'm sorry if this story ends up crappy. Also it seems like it's a squeal to Unforgettable Love but I don't know yet.**

 **Summary – Karin has died after getting hit by a car when she was on the way home from college. Ichigo is the one to do her soul burial, until they realized that he doesn't need to. She has been a shinigami for 4 years and either of them can open the Senkaimon, when she arrives in the seireitei. Karin learns from Ichigo that Toshiro and Momo are a couple. She doesn't want to believe it because she has known Toshiro for 11 years and they WERE dating for 8 years. But they had to end it for personal reasons (you will find out if you read the story). When Toshiro hears that Karin is attending the academy and living with her brother, he is worried about his safety. Could this all change his decision of leaving her back then? Would their relationship rekindle back to its original place or would it be all forgotten?**

 _Note: I was just figuring out how old Karin was when she first met Toshiro. I'm just going to say that she knew him when she was 10 and started dating when she was 16 and now she is 21. I know that all of these number don't really match up, but let's just pretend that they do._

 _ **Italics – thinking**_

 _ **Flash backs are in ""**_

* * *

 **Karakura Town**

Karin were you even looking where you were going? That car just hit you and all you can do is just smile? What were you thinking? Ichigo can't wrap it around his mind of how his sister let herself die. _I was thinking that now I can be with Toshiro without any problems interfering._ Luckily you're already a shinigami; I don't have to do anything, but when we get arrive in seireitei we will have to attend a taichou's meeting. Then you will go straight to the academy. It will help you with kido and controlling your reiatsu. You might graduate early because you already know almost all of things of being a shinigami thanks to Urahara. Once the taichou's meeting ends, I have to go back home and make sure that your body is taken care of. Yuzu will be upset, but you know how she can be and then goat-chin, he would just cry and be an idiot as always. But lets get going, if you want to grab a few things, get it now.

I'm good Ichi, I just want to go and get better with my zanpakuto. Yes, but I don't want you to cause any trouble for your teachers and getting into fights, I'm counting on you. Don't you worry Ichigo, go and deal with goat-chin and Yuzu while I try not to blow up the seireitei. I can bother Renji or Ikkaku or Rukia or Rangiku, I don't know who else, but I think that's it. You worry too much Ichi-nii. I'll be fine. But Karin I need to let you know that Toshiro Hitsugaya is with Momo Hinamori. They have been together for almost 6 months. So please don't try to go and fight him. I know that you two were together for 8 years. He gave Karin a pleading look. Karin just snickered and smirked at her brother. Didn't you not just hear me? I said that I'll try not to blow up the seireitei and I'll just go bother some of my friends that I know. Fine lets get this over with. Then the Senkaimon opened and two hell butterflies greeted them.

In the Seireitei

A hell butterfly appeared in front of Rangiku. "All Taichou's and fukutaichou's for a taichou's meeting". Once the message was delivered Rangiku finished her sake and went to find her taichou. Taichou! There is a meeting for all taichou's and fukutaichou's right now! She leaned over on his desk and her cleavage were an inch away from his stack of papers. Hitsugaya didn't even look away from his paper and continued to write his report. Okay lets go Matsumoto. They left the office and shunpo to get to the meeting on time. Once they arrived, they can see that some of the taichou's and fukutaichou's didn't look very comfortable. Rangiku went up to Renji to find out why everyone looked uncomfortable. Hey Renji why do you look like you just saw the devil himself? Rangiku got him out of his trace of thought. Oh hi Rangiku. Ichigo is coming with his sister Karin, she died last night by a drunk driver. So Ichigo is dropping her off and going back to the world of the living to deal with their family and then come back to watch over Karin. Also he doesn't want to leave his division alone for too long, even though Shuhei can take care of it while he is gone. Hitsugaya overheard the conversation between Rangiku and Renji and that made him want to faint. Taichou Unohana saw Hitsugaya's face and walked up to him. Taichou Hitsugaya, are you alright? _No I'm not okay. What am I going to do Hyorinmaru? I'm going to be killed by her. At least Ichigo hasn't bankai my ass with Zangestu. But still I'm dead. Master don't worry I think we will be fine for now. I don't know who is worse, your ex or her brother? Thanks a lot Hyorinmaru, that doesn't make me any better._ Hyorinmaru didn't bother to respond to Hitsugaya. Taichou Hitsugaya are you okay? Taichou Unohana's voice brought him back to reality. Hai I am, I'm fine taichou Unohana. I'm just tired that's all. She wasn't convinced, but she knew that she shouldn't press the issue any further. Then the doors opened and everyone walked in and saw taichou Yamamoto and they went to stand in their rightful spots.

This meeting is about Ichigo's sister, Karin. She died last night by a drunk driver and Ichigo is going to arrive soon with her. Karin has been an shinigami for an awhile, I've heard. So she is going to attend the academy, if she gets bored in classes or causes trouble then she is to be pulled out. She then would be taught by all of us and maybe our fukutaichou's. if any abject, say it now before they arrive. Yamamoto was looking directly at Hitsugaya because he knew about the relationship between Hitsugaya and Karin. He can tell that Hitsugaya was very uncomfortable by this discussion, but he wasn't going to press on the topic right now.

Then there were loud voices outside of the door. Ichigo if you didn't get us lost in the first place, then we wouldn't be late! The taichou's can hear Karin yelling at her poor brother. Or even better, you should have known where the senkiamon was going to end us at! You idiot, maybe I should of opened the senkiamon, and we wouldn't of ended up in West Rukongai! You're a taichou that still can't control his reiatsu! She punches his arm. Ow! Oyi stop that! Put me down Ichigo! No I will not, not until you control your temper! I'm sorry that I got us lost, but we got here, didn't we?! So stop complaining and you don't even know your way around here anyway, Karin! Oh yea?! You want to bet on it?! Just because taichou Hitsugaya and I broke up doesn't mean that I still don't know my way around this maze like place. I've sneaked in the seireitei multiple times when I was dating him. So yes I know my way around. Also you wouldn't of known it because you were always away, or I'm just that good with masking my reiatsu. Are you serious Karin?! Oh now you got me mad! I'm going to kill him after this meeting! Everyone in the room felt sorry for Hitsugaya, but they couldn't help laughing because of the yelling the Kurosaki siblings are causing. Oh you wouldn't! Don't you dare Ichigo! Like I said before, just because he and I broke up doesn't mean that I want him dead. Just let me handle myself. Fine, but if he makes you shed a single tear, then I will personally hunt him down and bankai his ass! Okay Ichigo keep on dreaming. Whatever, let's go in because I bet they have heard our argument.

They walk in and everyone had either a smile or scowls. Are you two done arguing? Asked taichou Yamamoto. Both siblings started to scratch the back of their heads and have nervous laughs. Hai sir! Good, now Karin I want you to attend the academy so you can learn a few more things and I believe Urahara did teach you the basics am I correct? Hai. The deal is that you can attend the academy and if you cause any problems for your teachers, you will be taken out and be taught by all of the taichou's until your ready to graduate. I understand sir and I'll be living with my brother while I attend classes. Hai that is correct and during your free time you can visit any of the divisions either train or study. That's fine with me.

Karin can feel a pair of eyes on her and it is irritating her, so she turned to face them. Would you stop looking at me Kenpachi?! **(Ha you thinking that I was going to say Toshiro, nope he is getting the silent treatment from Karin)**. Why when I want to fight you and see if your just like your brother. He smiled at her creepily. You will not fight her, do you understand Kanpachi? Yelled Ichigo.


	7. The Past and Future Part 7

**Part 7**

 **3/12/17 (I just recently edited it, before I did the date was 12/16/16 I think)**

 **The Past and the Future**

 **Summary – Isshin Shiba had told his 3** **rd** **seat Toshiro Hitsugaya that no matter what happens he will always be at his side. That all changed when he fell in loved with Masaki Kurosaki. One day when Captain Hitsugaya was on a mission in Karakura town he bumped into Isshin with one of the twins. That's when another promise was made between the two men.**

* * *

 **50 years ago**

Shiro you need to loosen up unless you want to grow old like old man Yamamoto, teased Isshin Toshiro while ruffling his white hair. Wha…! NO I don't captain! And stop calling me Shiro it's annoying and I'm not a kid. He glared at his idiot captain who had a goofy smile until he became serious. Toshiro I want tell you something very important and you can't tell anyone else, understand? Toshiro just looked at his captain shocked because it's very rare to see his captain become serious at all. Hai, I understand. Alright, let's see how I'm going to say this to you without making you freak out. Um… well I'm in love with this human woman that is a quincy and I am thinking of leaving seireitei behind to be with her. That doesn't mean that I will be leaving squad 10 in the hands of Rangiku, even though I know she will do her best with keeping the squad in check, but she isn't ready. She doesn't even have bankai and she needs to have bankai to be captain. What I'm trying to say is that you, Toshiro Hitsugaya will be next captain of squad 10 in a few weeks. I know this might seem stupid and ridiculous but I'm in love with her and I can't let her go, she is my other half. You will understand all of this when your in love. We both know that Rangiku will never do any paperwork, but she will always be at your side whenever you need her to. She will have your back when you two are battling together and she will ALWAYS treat you as a kid because she thinks of you as a son not a subordinate. You will always have that strong bond with her because of the history you two share and the reason why you're a shinigami in the first place. You have bankai, plus the strongest ice-type zanpakuto. You are more fit for this position than anyone else I can think of. When the day comes that I choose to leave I will would be forced to either retire or be stripped of my reiatsu or even exiled. I need you to understand what is going to happen once I leave. I need you to perfect your bankai in 100 years. I know that you have bankai but you don't have full potential to obtain it. It took a lot of captains years to perfect their bankai, but you might take shorter time. It will be frustrating for you because Hyorinmaru is the strongest ice zanpakuto to handle and your still young. To him your too young to achieve his full potential, but he chose you so don't forget that. Hyorinmaru could of chose someone else who might have a better chance of achieving his bankai, but didn't he chose you for a reason and a reason he will eventually tell you.


	8. War and Love Part 8

**Part 8**

 **11/4/16**

 **War and love**

 **Summary – Karin and Yuzu both died in a horrible way, they are both attending the academy today. Everyone remembers how they were killed.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

Aizen managed to get the girls from the real Karakura town and use them to weaken Ichigo. Yuzu was crying but stopped making weeping sounds, Karin on the other hand was standing her ground. Ichigo stopped his battle with one of the espada's and was going to shunpo to the girls until he saw Aizen pull his zanpakuto against Yuzu's neck. Karin yelled Yuzu's name and was about to launch at Aizen until he started talking to them. You know that your father is a soul reaper and your brother and that your mother was a Quincy and got killed by a hollow? Maybe you two can become soul reapers if I kill you right now, but I'm not in the mood to do something like that. But you, Karin might be one already, am I right? Instead of being tough in front of these shinigami why don't you turn into one and join them. Or maybe stay in your human body and be useless. What do you say Karin?

While Aizen was talking Toshiro was gripping onto his zanpakuto even tighter and getting angry because he didn't like watching another person he loves get taunted by Aizen. He really wanted to attack Aizen but he didn't want

to risk Yuzu's life and the woman he loves, instead he had to watch the situation in silence and start to argue with Hyorinmaru about how to approach the situation, without getting Yuzu killed and Karin being forced to leave her body. Karin on the other hand looks like she is about stab Aizen and cut him up in little pieces. **Master you need to consider the consequences of what would happen if we were to attack Aizen right now.** _I don't care Hyorinmaru. I don't want Karin to be forced to leave her body because Aizen is taunting her. I know that_ _Kaen Hien Seika_ _will protect and keep her safe, but I can't wait and see what will happen to her. I would never forgive myself if she gets hurt._ **I know that you feel that way, but you still need to understand that Karin will make up a plan on how to get out of this safely. Don't forget about her sister. They are twins for a reason.**

What did you say Aizen? You want me to leave my body so I can get my sister killed? Obviously you know one of our secrets. It's as if your stalking our family ever since my father left seireitei. What is it with you that your so interested in my family? There is nothing special about us except that my baka of a father is a shinigami and my mother was a quincy. Technically my siblings and I are half breeds, so we aren't at all purebreds of either genes. We have the potential to be a shinigami or a quincy or both, depends on how our DNA wants us to have. Like Ichigo he has both, but mostly shinigami and a visord, Yuzu has both but mostly quincy. I am just like my brother, but I wasn't forced into becoming a shinigami I was already one. I would love to leave my body but I won't get my sister killed. I rather die then have everyone I love get hurt. My father left the seireitei to be with my mother and protect her. They lived together happily with us three, we were once a happy family until you destroyed that. You know how much pain you have caused my family? You have caused a lot, because of that I kind of thank you for it. It had made us stronger in different ways, my father got his shinigami powers back because of Ichigo's uncontrollable reiatsu. Ichigo has become a strong shinigami and visord and was able reveal your ridiculous plan. My sister and I got our powers at different times, but that doesn't mean we aren't stronger together. Karin's reiatsu was starting to get out of control and Yuzu completely became a different person and stopped crying and started to talk.

You Aizen need to understand that we Kurosaki's are stronger together and just because you have your hand around my neck doesn't mean that I'm not capable of hurting you. I might be the clueless and useless one in this family, but that isn't even close. I'm very knowledgeable and very helpful for my family. The reason why I'm saying this is because while you were chitchatting with my sister you didn't realize what I was doing. Everyone saw what she was saying there was a quincy bow in her hand and a zanpakuto in the other. Then Aizen released her and shunpo away from her. How is that possible? I would of felt a difference in you. That's because Karin released her reiatsu to tell me that it was time for me summon my powers. But I didn't feel her's either how is this even possible?! Your not that amazing then if you couldn't feel either of our powers.

Everyone watched as Karin shunpo to her sister and grabbed her hand. They both disappeared and no one knows where they went. Isshin and Ichigo can feel the twins reiatsu, but they won't give their position away. Both men in the family looked really pissed off and they started to release their reiatsu.

I would love to kill you at this moment but I'm not going to interfere with my children's battles. Isshin announced to Aizen while pointing his zanpakuto at the man. I will not stand here while they are getting taunted by you and you have already destroyed their source of happiness. I can not allow you destroy anything else. You talk to much Isshin, I think your son inherited it from you. Before both men knew happened, Aizen disappeared and reappeared behind taichou Hitsugaya with his zanpakuto against Hitsugaya's neck.

I want both girls to appear before I decide to hurt taichou Hitsugaya. What do you Karin? Come out of hiding unless you want me hurt your precious Shiro.

 **Kaen Hien Seika - Magnificent eternal sacred flame**


End file.
